Persona dark channel
by Celery-13
Summary: One year after the battle with Nyx SEES anniversary meet up only for Elizabeth to appear and tell them of a way to save their lost leader... In Inaba Yu is just starting at his new school only for a murder of a local TV reporter to happen starting his own adventure... Will they be able to find the truth and save the world? Only time will tell.
1. it begins here

Persona the Dark channel… Chapter one the story begins…

It's been one year sents the battle with Nyx and I give my soul to save this world. I know my friends are happy well all but one. It looks like the world is ending again and it needs me to return but how if I return Nyx will return with me, then dark hour and Tartarus. If the world is going to end without me, then way sit here and hold back Nyx I could fight the end with my dieing breath again. Orpheus it's time to change our fate.

January 31, 2011 Iwatodai dormitory at 11:58 the old SEES or Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad were meeting up for their one year anniversary of them stopping the end of the world. They were all sitting eating as a knock came to there door. It then slowly started to open as a woman in all blue came in. Her hair silver, eyes yellow and smile cold as ice. All the members of SEES jumped back as Aigis walk over to the woman as she said "hello Elizabeth it's good to see you again." The group all looked at one another as Aigis said "she is an old friend she help me and him in the past."

Junpei looking at the two girls as he said happy holding a necklace in his hand "well more the meary." He then was about to over Elizabeth his hand as Yukari attack Junpei with a fast punch.

The SEES members looked at the avatar of power as Yukari a little angry stepped up to Elizabeth. She was then about to say something as Elizabeth started to say "hello I already know all your names 1st we have Yukari The Lover, Junpei The Magician, Akihiko The Emperor, Mitsuru The Empress, Fuuka The Priestess, Koromaru Strength, Ken Justice and Aigis The Chariot and now Fool. I need your power to bring back your friend Minato." They all looked back as the time changed to 12… the room changed to a dark green as an explosion was heard. Everyone but Aigis and Elizabeth jumped back. Elizabeth evilly smiled as she said "it has returned the dark hour and with it your last chance to save Minato."

Mitsuru started to looking up as she said "save him his body his up in his room covered in ice." A tears started to fall from her eyes. Anger was building up in her face. She was ready to burst as Akihiko stop her. Mitsuru started to scream at her friend stopping her from letting her release her rage.

He shook his head as he started to say "it's not worth it. She is telling us how we can help. So tell use what about Tartarus?"

Elizabeth smiled as she said "Of course Akihiko. The tower of Tartarus as moved to a new place a far away place and with it. So had the hero of our world. He will be facing a new enemy one he can not fight alone."

Ken started to draw himself from his chair. He then said "So who is the enemy and why can't he fight it?" His dog jumped off as well barking at the avatar of power.

Elizabeth then started to say "our enemy is not the problem but it's are common friend. His power could destroy this enemy but I fear for his safety. So I ask will you help him?"

Everyone looked at one another as Elizabeth just started to turn away. She walked back out the door. The SEES members charged over to her as Yukari said with tears flowing in her eyes "what do you mean help him and how can we save him" Elizabeth smiled as she walked away. She then said "find Tartarus and you will find his soul." She then left into the zero hour night.

Junpei then said as he turned to face the others, he started to rubbing his chin "it's are change to save him… we can have the team back together all we have to do is find him."

Everyone nodded as Fuuka started to say "then I will start a search for him and tartarus. Ill be on the roof."

They all nodded as they walked together to the roof. they started to look over there small town as a black cloud of smoke appeared from their school and were tartarus once stood. There eyes were in shock at the seen but they stood ready for the adventure ahead of them. Yukari started to say to herself with a tear falling from her eyes. It's our turn to save you.

Just at the end of the street Elizabeth looked back at the dorm as she said "This is the second time I came here the 1st time we became one." A tear fell from her eye only for her to wipe her eyes. She then was about to disappear from the world as she started to her a her brother's voice say "Elizabeth stop this come home now."

Insert song The Battle For Everyone's Souls

Elizabeth smiled as she turned summoning her persona. Her brother looked in shock as Thanatos attack. Elizabeth smiled as she said with a hint of rage in her voice "if it is not my loving brother Theodore way can't you just let me save the one I love."

Theodore just looked enraged as he said "because he is no more let him go. Move on. You have a job in the velvet room to protect and serve Igor." He was about to be hit by Thanatos as he summoned his own persona Metatron. The two ultimate personas clashed into one another as Theodore slowly started walking up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth tried to throw a punch at her brother sending him back 3ft. Theodore smiled as he started to rub his torn lip before saying "sister you have a good right hook there." Theodore smile but after a second his face turned into a look of rage. He started to rushed right for his sister saying "this is for your own good."

Elizabeth just grabbed her book before throwing it at Theodore's face forcing two persona cards started to fly out. The persona cards were Legion and Slime grabbed both cards before fusing them together to create Orpheus. Theodore then tried to counter Orpheus fired his strongest attack right in Theodore's face. Theodore landed on the ground with his persona sending Thanatos into a close by wall. Theodore started to push himself off the ground. start to walk to his sister with his persona ready to capture her. Elizabeth with fear in her eyes started to take steps back. Theodore walking closer said softly and more caring "so are you finished this stupid game sister. Come home and end this sister."

Elizabeth started to shake her head as she forced a brave smile. She started to remember Minato as Orpheus started to float behind her. Orpheus charged right for Theodore and at the last second Elizabeth changed her persona into a Pixel. This Pixel started to smile as she started to ready her attack. Theodore then looked at Elizabeth with fear in her eyes as she said "this is over MEGIDOLAON!" Theodore then lied on the ground as he begun to passing out. Elizabeth just said "it's over so stay out of my way brother."

End of song insert.

Elizabeth then vanished into nothing as Theodore looked down. A tear fell from his face as he turned away to see his older sister watching from the shadow. His sister then turned leaving him as rain began to fall from the sky. Theodore's anger growing over time. He then started to stand as he said "Well Elizabeth I will bring you home, even if it is the last thing I do." He started to vanished into the wind.

Two and a half months later, April 11 2011 on a train to Inaba our new hero is about to start his journey to change the world his name is Yu Narukami. All the way through his journey from the big city he as been having visions of a place called the velvet room. Yu could not put his finger on it but he did see a beautiful woman called Margaret and some wired long noise guy called Igor. Yu looked at his hands as he smiled saying "I wonder if I will see them again." His train started to stop as he walked on to the platform he seen a teen girl in a pink sweater jacket, her brown hair flowing in the wind and just a look of pure anger aimed at one boy and his baseball cap. Yu just walked passed like nothing was happening as he said "not my problem."

It was then the girl said "you know what Junpei your on your own I'll deal with this myself." The boy was about to say something as his face turned into a dark look. He then turned and walk the other way. The girl then crashed passed Yu fall on his ass.

Junpei then walked over to help Yu up. He then started to run off saying "Yuka-tan wait up i still have your room key. Yu just laughed as he followed the Junpei as he left the train station.

Yu then started to sit on some steps waiting on his Uncle Dojima. He then started to look up to see his uncles car park before him. Yu smiled as he started to walk down to the car. He then started to open the door as he said "Hi Uncle Dojima looks like i'll staying with you for a year."

Dojima smiled as he said "you only till your mother and father get back." A little girl in the car then looked up at her father confused by the new face in there car. Dojima said "Nanako is his you cousin Yu."

Watching from the sideline was the Blue capped girl. She smiled at the way the three acted it was like her and the other three Theodore, Elizabeth and Margaret.

Dojima just started to drive off as Yu looked out the window seeing the girl holding a bit of paper. In a flash Yu remembered it was his new address. Then Nanako started to look up at Yu as she said "Can we go for ice cream Yu."

Yu started to smile as he nodded with Dojima saying "I think we have some in the freezer." Nanako smiled as they started to head home. Only to stop at a gas station Dojima left the car with Nanako following close behind. Yu was the last to walk out as a gas attendant appeared. The attendant offered his hand to Yu before saying "hi I take it you're new here." Yu nodded as the attendant said "well let me welcome you to town." The two started to shake hands only for the attendant to start running off to put gas into the car. Yu's head then started to burn like it was about to brake. Yu then started to take a sit inside Dojima's car before falling to sleep.

Yu then started to wake up as they got to his new home for the next year. Two hour later which was mainly full of watching TV with Nanako. Yu headed to bed room after he turned off his phone. About an hour he started to sleep on his new futon.

The next day… Yu got up and started to get head ready for school. "Its a new day I gest. Lets hope I don't screw up like last time." Yu started to think about his last high school as he started to feel like this was going to be the end of the world. Yu started to get ready as he ran down the stairs only to see Nanako at the table about to eat breakfast. Yu the sit down in front of her as they started to eat. Yu started to see that Dojina was no longer here. So he asked Nanako where he was "Nanako so your Dad is still working." Nanako nodded sadly as Yu started to say "he will be ok so lets get to school before we forget." Nanako looked up with a smile it was like she was ready to spend time with all her friends. They left together but as they walked passed the high school they seen a boy on his bike crash in to a bin. Yu just keep walking knowing he was late.

In class… Yu stood before the class as his new homeroom teacher started to call everyone sex crazed teens. Yu just turned to face his teacher as he said "that no way to talk to your students."

The teacher was about to explode as a girl in green said "can he set here Morooka sir."

The girl in green saved Yu's ass as he started to take his set next to her. Class then went like normal till the end of the day when he started to talk to the girl in green. She then introduced herself as "Chie Satonaka and the girl in red here is my parter in crime Yukiko Amagi."

Yukiko looked at Yu with a shy smile her face was a little red at the checks. It the then the scene was interrupted by the intercom say "there has been a murder, all students are to head home."

Insert song Mass Destruction…

Well Yu is having his normal high school adventure in a another world a fool and the avatar of power are fighting a shadow known as The Reaper. Minato jumped back from the Reapers attack as Elizabeth summoned a pixel ready to destroy the shadow with a Megidolaon. Her attack was about to hit but out of nowhere Minato fired an attack with his ultimate persona Orpheus telos. He fired his evoker as he said "ORPHEUS!" This attack ripped the Reaper in two. Elizabeth smiled as she watched her lover fight for his life and win. She started to smile darkly as her eyes followed Minato. Minato just turned and give here a soft smile.

Elizabeth started to giggle at Minato before saying "feels good to be alive right." Only for Minato to pass out on to the ground as Elizabeth said with a smile "your soul is real here but you still need a body. How bothersome." More shadow started to come as she said "So you all want to play with little old me will. MEGIDOLAON FOR ALL!" A dark smile came to her face as the shadows fell to their deaths.

End of song...

Back with Junpei and Yukari as they were getting ready to enter the Amagi Inn. Junpei was over excited but Yukari had a bad feeling about this. A teen girl was at the front desk as Junpei ran to get his room key. After Junpei then just ran off like a flash as Yukari walked over and said "hi sorry for my friend there he is a bit much at time."

The girl smiled as she said "it's ok he reminded me of my friend Yosuke. He is out there most of the time." Yukari started to laugh feeling a small connect with the young the responses before heading to her room.

Insert song Wiping all out...

Time then pasted it was about 11:55 PM as a knock was heard at the room next to Yukari's. An a scream started to fell the hall. Yukari then ran to the room only to see a man in a black cloak attack her with a persona. The persona was red with a sword made of flames. Yukari then started to turn heading to her room. The persona was firing attacks right for her as the time turned to 12PM the dark hour. Like a flash the persona's appeared in front of her. She smiled as she drew her evoker and fired it to her head summoning her persona Isis. She then smiled as she said "Isis end this Garudyne…"

The persona she was fighting got was sent flying in to her room as she grabbed her bow. Yukari then turned to attack her clocked attacker. Firing two arrows right for him but his persona got in the way blocking the attack. Yukari started to get mad knowing this was going to be a hard fight but out of nowhere Junpei jumped out from behind the man. Junpei was holding his evoker in one hand and his baseball bat in the other ready to attack. The cloaked man smiled as he said "it looks like I am out match for now little girl. Ill see you both later." The man then tried to run to a tv as the two persona user looked not knowing what the hell was happening. Junpei then throw his bat at the cloaked man but he hit the TV. The cloaked man then turned anger growing as Junpei started to turn and run. Yukari just got her bow and fired 6 arrows. The man just blocked the arrows only to fire a small handgun. One of the bullets hit Yukari in the shoulder this made her fall to the ground. She was rolling in pain as the man came closer as the dark hour ran out. The cloak then started to vanish as the man run turned and ran.

End of song…

Yukari started to sit on the ground as she covered her gunshot wound. Junpei walked over to Yukari to try help her as she started to say "just phone Mitsuru, Stupei." Junpei nodded but he just kept staring at her new wound. Yukari just used her persona to heal the wound. She started to walk away back into her room leaving Junpei to ponder on what had just happened.

end of chapter one

Thanks for reading this is a try at making a crossover story with the two persona teams. The SEES and Investigation team will have to work together. The start with there own reasons to fight the enemy but they will not start fighting together. SEES are fighting to work to get their leader back. The leaders of both teams will have to face their shortcomings to save the world.

Next time…

The adventure in the tv part one…

The power of the dark hour…

The power of the midnight channel…

Nyx… Izanami…

I art thou and thou art I… Persona...


	2. Into the TV world Part 1

Chapter 02 Into the TV world part one…

Insert Song A Way of life

Its been one day sents the event in the inn Junpai and Yukari were sitting in the police station getting interviewed about the incident. About 10 minutes passed as Junpai was asked to wait out said by a police detective named Adachi. Junpai just left the room not saying a word knowing that Yukari could handle herself. Adachi slowly started to walk over to could not work out what he was about to do only for another police detective to walk in one name Ryotaro Dojima. He then said "Adachi I need you do go over the files of three suspects." Adachi nodded before leaving the room grumbling. Dojima then looked at Yukari as she said "nice to meet you my name is Ryotaro Dojima. I will like to ask you a question or two about the event in the inn."

Yukari nodded as she said "I have told you everything detective Dojima. I did not see his face or his real body shape his cloak covered his whole body."

Dojima nodded as he started to say "ok so lastly about the gun you and your friends have. Our labs have no clue what they are and where they come from. So can I just ask are they models or something along those lines?"

Yukari nodded only to then say "detective Dojima I think my lawyer, or at the latest Mitsuru-sempai would be better to tell you about the model guns. So i am I free to go."

Dojima nodded only to then say "I read that you're starting college here way all the way out here. You came from port island right? So why are you at our run down college?"

Yukari smiled as she said "too many good memories. So can I leave now." Dojima nodded before letting her out the door. They both seen Junpai and a red headed woman talking. Close behind was a blond haired girl with some funky headphones.

Yukari started to ran over to her friends leaving Dojima standing there as he got a radio message saying "Dojima sir there has been a body found on a tv antenna." Dojima just started to leave the station with Adachi following close behind. Adachi give the four friends a dark smile before leaving.

Insert song Heartbeat, Heartbreak.

That same morning with Yu as he started to head to school. He meet the happy go lucky Yosuke. Yosuke seemed like no matter what would happen he would smile. The two started walking together heading to class as an upper class man to walk passed. Yosuke gave her a smile as she waved light to him. It was strange she never said a word to Yosuke only ran over with some of her friends showing up. Maybe she is hiding something but this did not seem to matter Yosuke and Yu just keep talking and laughing. Will it was mainly Yosuke laughing. It was unreal one day and Yu had made three friends.

Now with them heading to Junes laughing and talking Chie was saying something over and over again… Steak Steak Steak. Yu looked a little scared at this as Yukiko started to laugh a little lighting up the seen. Yosuke looked like he was in a daydream as we walked. We all seemed happy well all but Yukiko ween she was not laughing at Chie. Yu was thinking she must be worried about something. She then looked up at Yu only to then smile softly. Yu smiled back to try and be nice. She then turned moving her black hair only to then say "Chie sorry I have to head back to the inn."

Chie nodded before waving her off only for Yu to say "well maybe tomorrow we can all go and eat together." Yukikio started to smile as she nodded before running off. Chie then give Yu a dark look. Yosuke was looks off a little heading to Junes.

The group got to the shopping mall as Chie ran to her sit only for Yosuke to say "Yu go take a sit with Chie. I'll get the food."

Yu started to take a sit with Chie as she smiled and said "so Yu did you hear last night there was another murder." Yu just started to look down before nodding. Chie was then looking over at Yosuke talking to that girl form this morning saying "looks like he is talking to that Saki senpai again. He has one hell of a crush on her."

Yu smiled as he said "he is a good guy maybe she will see that one day." Chie then gave him another smile but then started to blush a little. Yu was not really getting what was going on but they sit in silence. Chie trying not to make eye contact with Yu but she would sometimes make it. This made her get a little embarrassed. Yu just laughed a little hoping Yosuke would help them get past this awkward silence.

About 5 minutes pass and Yosuke comes over holding two plates with stake on each. Behind him was Saki senpai holding two plates with Steak. She then put it down and took a sit next to Yosuke before saying "So you're the new transfer student Yu everyone is talking about?" Yu nodded only for her to smile and say jokingly "and you're hanging out with Hana chan? You need better friends Yu-chan."

Yu started to shake his head as he said "Yosuke is a great guy Saki senpai. You may not see it but it does not mean we all have to do the same."

Saki jumped back a little in shock before saying "well you do know I am only joking right Yu chan."

Yu smiled a little before turning his face to his Steak before he begun to eat. Yosuke just smiled like his normal self saying "yeah a joke right senpai." Saki give him a reassuring smile. Only this time Dojima and Adachi were coming over.

Dojima then said "hi Konishi I'd like to interview you at the station." Saki nodded agreeing with Dojima before saying goodbye to Yosuke and Yu, Chie on the other hand was in love with her steak.

End song.

Back with Yu, Chie and Yosuke they were looking around the June Electronics department. Yu was looking at a widescreen TV as Chie and Yosuke started to play like they were customer and seller. Yu then put his hand on the TV screen to no really thinking. Yu's hand started to fall through with Chie and Yosuke turning to see Yu now with his hand in the TV. Yosuke looked in fear before running over to his friend. Chie's reaction was to run around trying to think of a way to pull out Yu but she crashed into Yosuke tipping him and Yu in to the TV.

Insert song Backside of the TV

They fell on to a stage covered in fog… Yosuke started to look around before running left to right "Where do you guys think we are." Chie was in shock trying to see through the fog but all she could see was a shadow figure before pointing and screaming. Yu and Yosuke then looking at where she was pointing to see it come closer. They then jumped back before turning and running as fast as they could. Chie was close behind but that shadow was now following them. They ran till they found a room to hide in. Yu kicked the door down with Chie and Yosuke walking in slowly. They looked around the room before seeing a noose hanging off the roof. Yosuke looked at it before saying "what the hell is this places."

Chie grabbed on to Yu's hand before saying "look there are posters everywhere but the faces are all scratched out."

Yu and Yosuke nodded before Yu said in a cool voice "Chie your cutting off my blood circulation to my hand."

Chie then let go almost ripping his arm off. Her face started to turn red only for Yosuke to smile. This made Chie angry she just kicked Yosuke out the doorway. He then started to stand back up only this time he walked back into a wall covered by the fog. He fell down as the shadowy figure from before came past only it was a cuddly bear thing. The bear looked at the two teens in the room before saying "hi am Teddie bear-nice to meet you." Chie looks blinking as Yosuke starts to walk up to the round bear. Yu was just smiling only for Teddie to say "My nose is telling me to get you all back to your world."

Chie started to smile only for Yosuke to say "ok so you can get us home great." The bear nodded before he started to smell something coming so he jumped behind Yosuke. Yosuke looked around

before saying "what the hell bear you said you would get us him not hide."

Insert song reach out for the truth

It was then monsters started to attack the group. Yosuke and Chie ran into the room with Teddie close behind. Yu on the other hand started to feel something in him come out.

He looked at the monsters attacking as he started to hear a voice saying "I am Thou… Thou Art I From The Sea Of Thy Soul, I Come..."

Yu then started to glow a blue light as he said "Persona…" Everyone looked at Yu as he summoned a persona named "Izanagi." Yosuke looked in shock only but started to feel safe. Chie was watching with a smile on her face she was thinking how much he looked like a hero from an action movie.

Teddie then started to jump up as he said "sensei I'll let you handle this beary bear of a battle."

Yu smiled as he started to move his hand infront of him. His persona then attacked the shadow with a thunder bolt. This knocked most of the monster down. Two came at him as he dodged the attacks only to then do the same as before only this time his persona cut them in two. Yu then smile as he said "this is over Izanagi!" The last shadow was hit by a bolt of lightning destroying it. Yu then started to feel tired as his persona disappeared.

The others ran over to him with Yosuke grabbing him and saying to Chie "We have to get out of here." Chie nodded with Teddie who started to walk back to the stage from before. Yosuke started to pick up Yu carrying him back to the stage saying "hold on partner we're going home."

Back at the stage Teddie was standing looking at the sky as three TV fell from the sky landing in front of him. Chie looked at the TV before saying "Is that how we get home Teddie?" Teddie nodded only for him to turn and help Yosuke with Yu. Chie run over just after that saying "lets just get him in the TV's." The two looked at Teddie before saying "Thank you."

Teddie was left alone as the three new friends returned to the real world. Teddie smiled as he started to take a sit as he started to hear voices coming from the fog which was started it disappear. He then started to feel someone getting thrown into the TV world from the other side of the fog. Plus two people close by. The two people stopped coming closer to Teddie only to start heading closer to where the person had just been thrown in. Teddie then started to close his eyes as he started to sleep dreaming of the new people he had just meet.

Within the fog

With Minato and Elizabeth as they started to fight some new shadows outside of where Minato had appeared. Minato turned round only to see a Tartarus looking tower he then said "so where are we Elizabeth."

Elizabeth just looked at Minato with a smile before saying "I still do not know fully but it seems like you may have something to do with it." Minato nodded, he then started to walk followed as fog filled the world. Elizabeth then grabbed his hand hard before saying with her face glowing red "so we don't get separated Minato. Stop give me that look Minato… If you keep that up I may have to go full bore no you..."

Minato started to blink confused before saying "yeah it is hard to see in this fog but way are you holding my hand."

Elizabeth started to giggle before giving him a slap on the back. Minato then looked around at Elizabeth as she said "But it scary Minato." She started to push herself closer to him.

This made him blush a little only for him to turn away and say "just don't hold one too long." They walked through the fog not finding anything till they started to hear voices in the disinterest.

Minato was about to run out only for Elizabeth to stop him saying "Minato this is so exciting."

Minato just laughed before saying "well it's good to see you enjoying yourself Elizabeth." Elizabeth giggle as shadow started to appear. Minato then smiled before drawing his evoker and firing to his head summoning Orpheus. Elizabeth just smiled watching him burn the shadows in red hot flames.

Back with Yu and the others as they walked home from Junes. As Chie started to talk about this legend of the Midnight Channel. Chie then turned to face Yu and Yosuke as she said "it only happens at midnight when it rains and it is meant to rain tonight."

Yosuke smiled as he kept walking but Yu said "I'll give it a look Chie thanks for telling me."

Chie started to blush as Yosuke turned away before saying "it's meant to be that you will see your soulmate or something right."

Yu then looked at Chie only for him Chie nodded as Yu said with a smile "Maybe you will see Saki Sempai."

Yosuke looked up at Yu before laughing saying "yeah I wish… Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yu and Chie waved him off as Chie did the same.

Insert song Who's There

Later that Night Yu was looking into his TV as the Midnight channel appeared. Yu started to walk back as he seen Saki Konishi. He then slowly started to take a sit down only for his phone to go off Yosuke was on the other end saying "Yu we have to go and save her she must be in the TV would come on help me out here?"

Yu nodded as he said into the phone "ok lets meet at Junes. 10 minutes."

Youskie just said "yeah lets go."

Yu then left to meet Yosuke at Junes as fast he could… Then as he left the house he seen a the world turn Green. Yu did not notice the change as he ran to Junes.

Elsewhere in the TV world… Saki Konishi had landed in the tv world hitting her head off the ground. She started to push herself up from the ground well hearing a voice call through out the air… "maybe if you say sorry ill let you out you whore."Saki just rubbed her the back of her head as she started to stand. She then started to walk round only to find she was stuck inside her parents shop well it was covered in weird red circles.

She then started to hear footsteps as she started to hear her voice in a dark and distorted way say "Oh its all about little old me. I hate everyone who tries to help. even the lovely Yosuke-chan." Saki turned to face the voice as she seen herself only with yellow eyes. Saki then started to walk backwards as the yellow eyed copy said "I think you may want to hear the truth about how you feel about everything in Inaba. You hate it, you love it… You try and hate Yosuke but deep down you love his happy go lucky ways."

Saki then started to laugh at her shadow as she said "so what if I have feelings for that brat… he is nothing more then away for me to get out of this god forsaken town." Saki started to walk you to her yellow eyed copy as she said "I hate everything the only one I care for is my little brother… But you're going to say I care for that ass Yosuke! I hate him more than anything else even if he was here right now he would just piss his pants…" The shadow started to laugh at Saki…

Song ends

She was then about to say something to her copy as she started to hear a voice say "Orpheus..."

End of chapter 02

The Dark Hour…

The midnight channel it's all the same just…

Its just what humans really want right…

The end…?

Thanks for reading…. Hope to see you again next time…

Thank you for the Reviews and Favorites last time


	3. Into the TV world Part 2

Chapter 03 Inside the TV part 2…

Orpheus crashed through the shop to face the shadow Saki as it started to change. Saki started to watch as the shadow started to grow in size taking up the whole room. The shadows back started to open with chains beginning to wrap around her body. Her skin started to be covered in scales. Her hands were now covered in chains with the ends falling to the ground.

Saki started to walk back only to then be attacked by the monster with her throwing her left hands chains. The chains were about to wrap around Saki only to then get saved by Orpheus. Orpheus looked at the shadow before getting attack by a second attack. Just before the attack hit a Minato then smiled as he said "Orpheus. Burn her dread. Agi." The Minato lifted the gun to his head as he fired Orpheus attacked the monster with a fireball. This fireball hit the shadow. Smoke started to fill up the store. The Minato took this smoke filled time to try and remove Saki from the battle. The Minato got close to Saki only for the shadow to wrap Orpheus in chains. The chain's started to tighten around Orpheus neck this forced the Minato into the air. The shadow then started to wrap her chains around her enemies before shocking them with a lightning bolt. The Minato was shaking in pain as he dropped his gun on the ground next to Saki.

She tried to grab the gun only for her shadow to say "I am a shadow, the True self." Saki then let out a scream as the shadow come closer.

Back in the real world Three minute before at the end of the Dark hour. Yu and Yosuke started to walk into Junes with weapons in hand. Yu put his hand on the TV before saying "You ready?" Yosuke nodded as they fell through the TV landing in the same place as before only with Teddie looking out into the distance.

Teddie started to turn as he seen the two land only for him to then say "so you're the ones throwing people in here."

Yu started to walk up to Teddie before saying softly "we did not throw anyone in here but can you help us find anyone who has been throw in her."

Teddie started to nodded before saying "this will be beary-gerous."

Yu nodded only for Yosuke to say "I don't care lets go. Saki-sampi is in danger!" Teddie nodded as he started to run following his noise. Yu and Yosuke started to follow the bear toy thing to the shopping district as they started to hear a scream. Yosuke then ran a head with Yu and Teddie following close behind.

The group started to walk up the shopping district till they got to the liquor store door. Only for to Teddie then just said "senesi there is two powerful shadows in there." Yu nodded starting to think on what to do only for Yosuke to charge into the store kicking the door down. Yu then started to follow Yosuke thinking: the hell have I got myself in to now.

Back in the real world in a warehouse owned by the Kirijo Group SEES was setting up shop. Yukari and Junpei were just helping Aigis set up her recharge station only for Junpei to say "it's weird you know the dark hour being back but there been no big shadows or even a group like them showing up. Then out of nowhere so guy in a cloak attacking you at the Amagi Inn."

Yukari smile before saying "Junpei Last night he used a persona. It was not that strong but it did block my attacks. It was unreal. Maybe he is another man made persona user."

Junpei nodded as he put down the box he was holding as Aigis started to remove the parts. Junpei then started to remove a necklace from his pocket as he said "so like her Chidori. We have seen what that does to people so let's just hope he is not."

Yukari nodded as Aigis said with a happy smile "So how is Chidori recovery going Junpei?" Junpei started to smile as he said "Better but she is still a little weak. I think its next week she gets out the hospital so ill need to go see her." He then started to hold the necklace before saying "Well on another note we are still all looking for Minato. So why Inaba?"

Yukari nodded before saying "I think Fuuka senseed a powerful shadow around here."

Aigis not 100% understanding asked "There is a shadow but it was not powerful maybe I should looking into it to make sure."

Junpei just smiled as he said "Yeah Aigis lets go and take a look."

Aigis nodded with Yukari saying "I think I have it on my laptop in my bag. Give me a second." Yukari started to remove her laptop from her bag as it started to turn on itself showing Minato and Orpheus fighting Saki's shadow.

They all looked in shock as Junpei said "for real he is fighting at shadow."

Aigis then said with some anger "we need to find him now."

Yukari then started to put her hand on the screen as they started to hear a familiar voice behind them say "it looks like you know now Aigis." Junpei then dropped the laptop smashing it on the ground as they seen Elizabeth. Yukari looked in rage as she want to punch Junpei for breaking her laptop screen.

Elizabeth started to laugh watching the two as Aigis said "Elizabeth so it looks as if we have found Minato but do you know how we get there."

Elizabeth nodded before smiling as she opened her book saying "he is in the TV world and tonight I cannot return till the fog has lifted. So what do you do for fun around here."

Yukari and Junpei looked started watching as Aigis grabbed Elizabeth's hand taking her to a tv in the back of the Warehouse. Junpei then looked at Yukari as he said "ok so she can just show up at any time right."

Yukari then nodded only for her to then walk off and say "I need to take a walk Junpei look after the warehouse.

Back in the TV world Yosuke jumped in front of Saki taking a hit. Saki watch in shock to see Yosuke just standing there as the chains stopped only for the shadow to laugh saying "oh look Saki your shit heel knight is here to save you. What a joke."

Yosuke just looks at the shadow before saying "Shit heel what… I won't not let you hurt her." Saki looked in shock at how Yosuke just stroud before the shadow. The shadow then just attack Yosuke only for Yu's persona Izanagi which jumps in front of Yosuke taking the hit. Yosuke smiled as he said "thanks Yu, Saki let's get you out of her."

Yosuke then put his hand out only for Saki to take it before her shadow said "so Yosuke is going to play hero well that sounds cute only if I cared." The shadow started to drop everyone's personas and Minato. She then started to change back into her shadow form. The shadow then smiled at Yosuke before breaking out into a mad laughter.

Yosuke looked at the shadow as she said "so you came to play hero Yosuke. Let me tell you a little secret Saki hates your guts. You make her sick, you make are family hate her and you make everyone talk behind her back. You make her life a living hell why don't you just let her die."

Yosuke started to look down with doubt starting to fill his heart. He then looked at Saki as he said "is this true." Saki started to look down, she could not even make eye contact with Yosuke. Yosuke then turned to face with a same tear falling from his eye. Her shadow just started to laugh as new shadow appeared out of the shadows.

The shadow then started to gain his form to look like Yosuke. Yu and Minato started to watch in shock as the shadow started to say "why are you so sad Yosuke. You hate everything about Inaba now the one thing at gives you a smile part of joy in this red neck town just said she hates you." Yosuke started to look in anger as Saki tried to grab his hand only for Yosuke to push it away. She just looked at Yosuke seeing something in his eyes at she had never seen before Anger and Fear. Yosuke's shadow started to laugh as Saki shadow did the same before they started to change into their monster forms.

They both said "I am a shadow, the True self."

Yosuke then picked up the evoker lying on the ground next to Saki. He then slowly turned round as he said "Saki sampai get out of her Yu and the other guy can handle your shadow thing right. I think ill even the odds." Saki watch as Yosuke started to bring the evoker to his head. Saki just watch as he said "I said get out of here Saki Sampai!" She then watched as he pulled the trigger. A flash of light started to fill the room as Yosuke's persona appeared behind him. The persona Jiraiya. Yosuke could hear in the back of his mind a voces saying "I am thou and thou our I, I am the great frog ninja Jiraiya master of the wind!"

Yosuke fear and anger flown away before turning to face his the shadows. Yosuke started to smile as he said "looks like I am in the fight."

Yu and Minato both ran over to Yosuke as they summoned their personas ready to end the battle. The two shadows then started their attack Shadow Saki grabbed Jiraiya as Izanagi fired a bolt of lightning at Shadow Yosuke. Shadow Yosuke then fell to the ground weak from the attack giving Orpheus to to cut Jiraiya free from shadow Saki's grip. Shadow Saki watched in shock as Minato said to Yosuke "Forces and you can use your persona."

Yosuke nodded as he started to feel his persona around him with a flash of blue light Yosuke said "Jiraiya!" With at Jiraiya blow Shadow Saki into the air sending her into a wall. The three persona users then attacked the two shadows together with Yosuke saying "Lets give it are all!"

The two shadows then started to return to their normal forms as Yosuke said waking up to his shadow "I do hate everything your right but you forget one thing. I know that I have to face that everyday knowing everyone hates me because my father is the branch manager. They all think I am the demon child because I am his son but in the and it doesn't matter cause one day I will get out of Inaba and find my own way." The shadow smiled before returning to its host with Yosuke's persona gaining a new power the "healing wind."

Saki on the other hand hearing everything Yosuke said walk to her persona think me and Yosuke are not that different I never would have known. Saki give Yosuke a soft smile only for Yosuke unlike his normal self walked away. Saki started to turn to face her shadow as it said "so you and Yosuke are not at different maybe it's destiny. So what now will you exapted your darker side or let me take form again. I don't think Yosuke will save you this time."

The shadow was smiling in sick joy as Saki walked over and slapping her shadow in the face.

Saki then said with a some anger "I am you and you are me. Even if I hate you." Her shadow smiled as it change into a persona the stone queen Medusa. Like in Greek mythology her hair was made of snakes but her body was covered in a white cloak with chains holding her cloak in places. The persona then started to vanish as Saki started to feel tired. Her eyes started to get heavy before she fell asleep.

They group all started to leave the started to carry Saki back to the stage with Yu and Minato close behind. Teddie who was hiding in the battle came out and said "so what happened in there."

The three persona users did not know what happens but Minato said "we better all get out of here." Yu nodded with Yosuke following then back the entrance as the fog started to return to the real world. Teddie was left again in the TV world as he started to return to his sleep.

Back in the real world Yu, Yosuke and Saki feel out the tv world. Yu started to get up only to see that Yosuke was still holding Saki on his back. He then started to look around to see if he could find Minato but he was nowhere to be seen. Yosuke started to put down Saki as he said "so what do you think we could do Yu? Leave her here or take her home."

Yu looked at Yosuke seeing some hurt in his eyes. Yu then started to look around Junes before saying "take her home Yosuke, You will be fine ." Yosuke nodded as he picked Saki up before leaving Junes. Yu started to follow him as they walked home.

Back in the TV world Minato was sitting inside tartarus as Elizabeth appeared holding candy and popcorn from her time hanging out with Aigis. She smiled as she took a set next to him before saying "so how was your day Minato?" Minato just smiled before as he started to fall asleep next to her. All Elizabeth did was smile as she rubbed his head saying "I will protect you just hold on Minato." Elizabeth then gave him a light kiss on the cheek before moving closer to the sleeping wild card. Elizabeth then closed her eyes as rested with her head on his shoulders.

Later that night in the real world Yu was sleeping in his room as he started to wake up in the Velvet room with Margaret sitting by herself reading a book. Margaret started to look up as she smiled at Yu saying "you can put up a good fight Yu. As a guest of the velvet room I must ask you if you understand the power you hold."

Yu just looked down before saying "no miss Margaret."

Margaret started to blush before saying "ok but don't call me that it's Margaret no miss." Yu just looked at her confused as she then said "take a seat down here YuI have something I need to ask you." Yu nodded as he started to talk a sit next to her. Margaret then put her hand on his shoulder before saying "I watched your battle and I would like to train you with the help of my new assistant Marie." She then waved her hand as teen girl his age appeared in the Velvet room. She was wearing a blue cap, her sleeveless shirt and black tie stood out to Yu as Margaret said "Your training will begin tomorrow so Marie way don't you and are guest get to know each other."

Margaret then it Yu on his back as he started to wake up in the real world saying "what the hell just happened."

End of chapter 03

The fool

The zero card

The wild card

A power with endless possibility...

Two wild cards...

one world...

one journey...

one end...


End file.
